


In Remembrance of Her Majesty

by Miguelmel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miguelmel/pseuds/Miguelmel
Summary: Lysander and Lorcan Scamander tell the story of their very brave and very beautiful Great-Aunt Queenie. May she rest in peace.
Relationships: James Sirius Potter/Lysander Scamander, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Kudos: 4





	In Remembrance of Her Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely dedicated to my friend Bella, love you girly.

Lysander Scamander stood on the opposite end of the bar at Number 12 Grimmauld Place on the Christmas Eve of his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He usually took any alone time he had nowadays to reminisce on the years before — when he attended Ilvermorny School in North America, when he, his twin brother and his parents moved to England and when he finally began dating the love of his life James Sirius Potter. Who was with him, therefore he wasn’t alone and any silence between the two was followed by a clap to the bum or a stray kiss on the cheek. James stood in the bar as well, in a tank top with his wand in his mouth.

  
He was helping Lysander in disassembling the cabinets as Teddy Lupin and his wife Victoria Lupin (neé Weasley) were in the process of renovating the place. Teddy had been gifted the house by his Godfather, Harry Potter, as a wedding present. Teddy and Harry were now actually trying their hardest to tear down the portrait of dear Druella Black. _“Dirt! For SHAME on the noble house of Black! Mudbloods! Get out of my house!”_ And things of that nature were heard every few minutes sounding through walls.

  
“Do you think she could sing?” asked James as he unscrewed two cabinet doors with his wand.

  
“I bet — the crazy bitch had some pipes on her,” replied Lysander, laughing. The bar was finished soon enough, but Teddy and Lupin were having a hard time figuring out how to take down the portrait of Miss Sunshine-and-Daisies, as Dominique Weasley and Albus Potter liked to call her. Victoire and her parents, Fleur and Bill Weasley, began helping as well. Even Bill, as an accomplished Curse-Breaker, had a hard time at it.

  
Lysander and James watched tiredly as Teddy, Harry, and Bill sat together in the living room discussing how better to go bringing the portrait down, while Victoire and Fleur covered the painting with Silencing Charms, muttering heatedly in French.

  
“No Charm-Reducing spells are working and we’ve already used an entire jar of Wilma and Frieda’s Nonstick Solution,” Teddy said tiredly to his Godfather, who’s hair was even more russled and messy than usually.

  
“Have you tried just… blasting the painting? With a Blasting Curse, or with an Expulso?” asked James, “I know that seems obvious, but sometimes the hardest problems are solved with the easiest solutions,”

  
“This one over here,” said Teddy pointing a thumb at Victoire who, while her mom wasn’t watching, was making violent gestures at the painting, “lost her temper last week and sent three Blasting Curses at it. Didn’t work, obviously, but it calmed her down,”

  
Not for long apparently — Victoire’s arm was coiling back like a snake and she looked ready to give off another curse until Fleur disarmed her with a lazy flick of her wand. Victoire grimaced and then placed herself dramatically over Teddy’s lap.

  
“I’m ready to just tear that entire wall down,” she said to him, while Teddy lazily played with her hair.

  
“That’s an idea,” spoke Lysander for the first time, “Don’t tear the entire wall down, of course. Just a large rectangle around the perimeter of the painting, bring down that portion of the wall. Set it on fire. Rejoice. Then, once we all sober up, rebuild the wall with some simple charms.”

  
Victoire jumped out of Teddy’s lap, clapping wildly while the men looked surprised. “That’s brilliant, Lysander.” She then got her wand back from her mom, who also looked quite excited at the idea. Bill, Teddy and Harry got up and began the project. Harry invited his son and Lysander to help as well.

  
The project took until sun down and ended with Lysander having a massive headache from Druella’s screaming. He sat down on one of the couches in the living room with his head on James’ shoulder. Lorcan was levitating a ball and playing with Milky, Rose Granger-Weasley’s Tabby Kitten, while Rose braided Albus’ long hair.  
The adults were in the kitchen talking animatedly, no one in the living room was talking.

  
“Are you leaving with your family to the States tomorrow?” James asked Lysander, breaking the comfortable silence. “Or are you spending Christmas here?”

  
Lysander shook his head. “My grandparents are coming in — Hanukah was earlier in the month and they all, honestly, like spending the month of December traveling. My great Grandma Tina doesn’t like being in the states during December.”

  
“Why not?” Asked Rose.

  
“I think it brings back bad memories,” replied Lorcan, not taking his eyes off the ball. “She doesn’t talk about it much, but her sister, our great-Aunt Queenie, died in the states during Grindlewald and the Global Wizarding War,”

  
“Queenie?” Asked Roxanne Weasley, who sat in a small armchair reading a book. “I think I’ve read about her before. Queenie Goldstein?”

  
Lysander nodded.

  
“Didn’t she join Grindlewald?” She asked.

  
Lysander grimaced uncomfortably, “She lost her way,” he said finally after a brief period of silence. “You have to understand the world at the time. No-maj — or Muggle — America had just come off one of the worst wars in history, and they were a few years from America’s worst economic depression.”

  
“And Magical America had just witnessed what kind of damage No-Maj — I mean muggles, sorry — could do even without magic. So there was very little trust towards them.” added Lorcan.

  
“And … Aunt Queenie had always been different, I guess. She was a legilimens by nature and, although she was beautiful, found it really hard to find someone who loved her, “ continued Lysander. “Until she met a man named Jacob. He was a muggle. They fell in love, but it - it just wasn’t supposed to happen.

  
“They — my great Grandparents, Newt and Tina, and her sister Queenie — were in Paris at the time, hunting Grindlewald. Well my Great-Grandparents were, I don’t know why Queenie was there, but, in any case, Grindlewald got to Queenie first. He filled her head with lies about how great of a man he was and how he was going to unite both worlds. And she was so broken at the time that she believed him.

  
“It didn’t last long. Soon enough, she realized that all of what Grindlewald promised was bullshit. But by then it was too little too late. Every Auror was looking for both her and Grindlewald. And when she defected, all of his henchmen were now looking for her too. They found her first.”

  
James rubbed Lysander’s hand soothingly. Lysander smiled at him, brought the hand up to his mouth and gave it a kiss.

  
“Her death wasn’t in vain,” said Lorcan, looking melancholic. “Without her I don’t know if they would have been able to take Grindlewald down — she was wearing a locket and a ring with a detachable jewel that held memories that had a lot of really important information. They were able to use that information to weaken Grindlewalds grip on Europe. By which time Albus Dumbledore stepped in and defeated him,”

  
“It wouldn’t be the first time a war was fought with memories,” said Harry walking in with his wife and Lysanders’ godmother, Ginny Potter.

  
“You’re right. I think about her every once in a while. She’s very well remembered in my family. She loved Jewelry and clothes very much. Lorcan has a necklace from her collection, and I wear one of her rings,” Lysander put up his smallest finger on his right hand. “It was the only finger it would fit.”

  
“They’re both charmed so that it’s impossible to remove without the person wearing it doing it themselves,” added Lorcan. “Lysander and I have tried to recreate the spell she used to do it with our other Jewelry but we just end up burning ourselves. One time I nearly chopped off my finger”

  
“I want to give it a go,” said Rose, jumping up to the task, grabbing her wand from her pocket.

  
“Don’t even think about it Rose Granger-Weasley,” said Ginny, pointing a threatening finger at her. Rose grimaced and put her wand away.

  
“Your guys’ family has quite a large history of participating in wars. Some good amount of battle prowess there.” said Roxanne, going back to her book.

  
“Yeah, and the ‘battle prowess’ has been passed down,” said Albus, half of his head braided. James let out a laugh, immediately knowing what he was talking about. “Or did you not hex Samuel McMillan so badly he had to stay in the hospital wing for a week, Lysander.”

  
The entire room laughed except Ginny, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

  
“Why? What happened?” She asked.

  
“He was being a git,” Lysander replied calmly. “He said that underneath the ‘famous Scamander name’ I was nothing more than a Loony Lovegood.”

  
Ginny looked completely scandalized. “What does that mean? As if your mother isn’t one of the most powerful witches alive.”

  
“Oh trust me, mom. He knows,” said James. “Why’d you turn him into a Salamander, anyway?”

  
Lysander shrugged, “It rhymes with Scamander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Took a few liberties. For starters, Newt and Tina are still very much alive and well. JK Rowling had stated before - I think - that Wizards and Witches live for a fair bit longer than humans. So I made it a few decades. This is before the Fantastic Beats series ends and I have no clue if this is how it's going to go. But I'm pretty sure Queenie is going to die because JKR is just like that. God, I hope you all enjoy. Kudos and comments are better than sex <3


End file.
